Avatar the Last Airbender and the Legend of Korra Q & A
by AVP5
Summary: <html><head></head>Another sequel to my last Q & A story. All information is inside about this, although I think everyone knows what this is from reading the title and from reading the last one.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar the Last Airbender and the Legend of Korra Questions & Answers**

**Here we are with the fourth Q & A story involving the ATLA and LOK universe. I'm glad at how well all my Q & A stories are going thanks to you guys who left so many questions. I appreciate it and I hope you all like this one too. Oh and to Guest, yeah Anna watched My Little Pony with Deadpool and both enjoyed it, but it ended when Wade blew up the TV when they started singing and Anna sang along. **

**The good thing was it wasn't my TV, it was his, but don't tell him that. Anyways, like before this story you guys can send questions on reviews or through my PM on FanFiction. They will be replied in the next chapter, but it is going to take two weeks. That way it will give everyone time to send as many as they want before the deadline is done.**

**Once I have enough they will be answered by the characters, but keep this in mind not all the questions will be in one chapter. If I have too much questions then they will be reserved for the next question. Although I will try to add as many as I can in one chapter for the characters to answer. Also nothing inappropriate please, don't need that around here. **

**Good luck, take care, and see you all next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the first chapter of the Q & A Avatar/Korra story. I want to thank the ones who left questions on the last chapter. I appreciate it guys and I hope you all like the response the characters give. Any questions that involve Azula will be answered, but she is being locked in a fire-proof room so she doesn't burn down my house. **

**I'm not taking any chances with that crazy nut. Now then let's get started with the disclaimer, then on with the chapter. I don't own anything from Avatar the Last Airbender and the Legend of Korra. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Chapter I**

Narrator: Here we go with another Q & A story. As voted by you guys Avatar and Korra are next to answer your questions. So let's not waste any time with the first one, which is from Wizard and it's to Azula: **how can you shoot lightning that isn't fire so how is it Firebending?**

Azula: Let me out of this room and I'll show you.

Narrator: No! Not letting you out of there for anything. So just answer the question.

Azula: Fine, the lightning is known to us as a cold-blooded fire which is a skill that only a few Firebenders can use. How to do this is we separate the…wait a minute why should I reveal how we do it to a stranger? Forget this. I would rather go back to the asylum than stay here to answer another question.

Narrator: Fine, I already called them to come in to take you back. But while we wait I have someone to keep an eye on you.

The door opened and Azula sees a pink pony wearing a nurse outfit bouncing into the room.

Pinkie Pie: Who wants to play?

Azula: Noooo!

Narrator: And while she deals with the evil pink one, let us move on to the next question. From Greymon Leader Batx Flashpoint who is asking five questions: **first question to all chracters from both shows, if yo had a choice to pick someone from the main cast to be the avtar apart from Anng and KORRA who would they be male and femal choices**

Bolin: Avatar Bolin sounds pretty good to me.

Toph: Yeah right, I think Avatar Toph is better. Or perhaps Avatar Blind Bandit, the Runaway, or Melon Lord would be a better name, bwahahahaha!

Katara: Okay the day you two become the Avatar is the day that the writers actually do pair me and Zuko together.

Toph: From what I have read on FanFiction…

Katara: Those don't count!

Sokka: Anyways, I think I would make a great Avatar, especially with my trusting boomerang and space sword.

Zuko: I think I would make a good Avatar myself.

Everyone stares at Zuko with a monotone expression.

Zuko: Well, at least the people FanFiction think so.

Narrator: Ah well the people of FanFic are never wrong about this sort of stuff.

Katara: Get on with the next question.

Narrator: Fine, kill-joy. So the second question is: **who will be the avatar after korra?**

Korra: An Earthbender probably, who I hope is a girl. That way I can pass my great wisdom down to and she will listen to me.

Sokka: If it's an Earthbender, I think you are going to have a lot of trouble teaching them. They are as hard-headed and stubborn as a rock.

Toph: If that was another one of your jokes, it not only failed…again.

Sokka: Hey, my jokes are good.

Korra: Not what I heard. Anyways, I'll have no trouble helping guide the next Avatar.

Narrator: Hopefully it will be someone as cool as Toph.

Toph: Heck yeah!

Narrator: All right, time for the third question: **to the cast of korra how do you feel aout your final season**

Bolin: This is our last season?!

Mako: Bolin we told you about that, three times before the trailer was uploaded.

Bolin: I didn't know that.

Asami: Well it is and it's sad that we're ending the series. We had a good run though and we got to entertain the people with everything we did.

Korra: I just hope it ends better than the last season.

Bolin: But I don't want it to end.

Mako: It's not up to us little brother, but at least we'll go out with a bang…I hope.

Korra: I'm sure they will and we might get a better ending that the Last Airbender got.

Toph: I doubt it!

Narrator: You never know, now on to the fourth chapter: **will there be another Blue spirit?**

Zuko: You never know. The Blue Spirit could come back when you least expect it.

Mai: Wait, didn't you say you threw the mask away in Ba Sing Se?

Zuko: Oh, right that's true. Never mind then.

Narrator: Smooth move there, Zuzu. Anyways, time for the last question: **Amon did you know your Black War Greymon and Wolverine in another life**

Amon: Who and a what?

Narrator: BlackWarGreymon is a Digimon and Wolverine is a mutant. Both from different worlds and different backgrounds.

Amon: Then who am I like them?

Narrator: I'm not sure myself. I mean with the two mentioned they both have sad pasts and become heroes in the end. Of course one died a hero, while the other lived on kicking ass before they did kill him off in the comics.

Amon: Well I am in no way a hero.

Narrator: We know that. Now on to the next question that is from Count Raptor: **To katara can you bend other liquids besides water like coffee and here's a fun idea next time toph annoys you have everyone except her get up early and head off on appa when she wakes up in the air instead of the ground hahaha man I would pay to see her reaction and you can tell her it was my idea.**

Katara: First of all, yes I can. Anything liquid we can bend and what's coffee? Is it like tea?

Narrator: Yep, except it is filled with caffeine that will keep you up.

Katara: Well, it's a good thing Aang didn't have any of that when he was having those nightmares before the invasion. Anyways, Count Raptor I like that idea for a prank and we might just do that, thanks and I'll be sure to tell her it was your idea.

Narrator: Just make sure you are somewhere in the air when she finds out, otherwise you might get locked in a metal box like the guys who tried to kidnap her. Now time for the next question from Guest: **to sokka I found your boomerang you can have it for 100$**

Sokka: Water tribe currency? Or is it Fire Nation, Earth Nation…

Narrator: Dollars.

Sokka: I don't have the currency you guys have. Come on, give me back boomerang.

Narrator: I say be a sport about it or make a trade for it. That's how I did it with him for his space sword.

Sokka: You are an evil man.

Narrator: Thank you.

Sokka: That wasn't a compliment.

Narrator: It was to me, anyways Guest you can reply to that answer for next time. Now on to (looks around) to Shadow Ninja. Sorry, just wanted to make sure the ninja didn't sneak up on me like the last one did: **To aang can airbenders fly and by that I mean without the glider or bison.**

Aang: I know an Airbender long ago learned the ability to fly. Since then though many of us Airbenders haven't learned how to do that. Not even me and I'm the Avatar. Unless maybe one of my past lives know how to do that.

Korra: I doubt it and it sucks that I don't know how to fly. It would have come in handy so I could have kicked Zaheer's ass.

Aang: Don't worry, you're not the only one. I wish I could fly too and was immune to fire so I wouldn't have to worry about the Fire Lord trying to incinerate me.

Korra: You didn't need any of that since you defeated him in the Avatar State.

Aang: Oh yeah, that's true.

Narrator: Yeah, things weren't so easy for Korra against these villains like with you Aang. Anyways time for the last question, from Guest…the same Guest from before I guess? Ah well here it is: To Koh are you the reason slenderman has no face? If so what did his face look like?

Koh: Slenderman?

Narrator: The faceless monster who if you see it you will die…I think that's how it goes.

Koh: Oh that fellow. I remember him and I'll answer your question, if you come meet me in person in the Spirit World.

Narrator: Don't make me unleash the pink one on you!

Koh: Fine, but only because she is too…well you know to take her face. Anyways, I never met this Slenderman before so I don't know why it has no face and what it looked like. If I did though I don't think I would leave it as a monster.

Narrator: There you go and that's the end of this first chapter. Tune in next time when…wait what is this?

Picks up a piece of paper from the floor.

Narrator: "Don't look or it takes you." This seems familiar I wonder if…OH MY GOD!

Slender Man appeared behind the Narrator and the entire room turned dark.

**Pinkie Pie: Don't worry folks. I will find the narrator and bring him back before you can figure out how I break the fourth wall every time. Until then if you want to leave some questions you can leave them as a review or through PM here. Anything else, Korra?**

**Korra: If you like what you read and just want to leave a review, go ahead. Just nothing negative or any flame comments. If you do then I will go Avatar and kick your asses. And also thanks to Wizard, Greymon Leader Batx Flashpoint, Count Raptor, Guest, Shadow Ninja, and Guest for sending us the questions.**

**Aang: Yeah thanks guys. We hope you like our replies and you will send more for next time. **

**Pinkie Pie: Super, see you all next time and take care! Now, on to save the narrator!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Halloween everyone! I'm back after dealing with a certain faceless monster and getting saved by the pink one herself. Now thank you to the ones who left their questions. I hope you all like the response from the characters and how they go.**

**Now then let's get on with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Avatar the Last Airbender and the Legend of Korra. Also hopefully any questions will not involve Slender Man. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Chapter II**

Narrator: All right so let's get started with the first question shall we? Let's go with Greymon Leader Batx Flashpoint who wants to than everyone who answered his question: **My first question is to Ozai you know you're played by the actor who played Luke Skywalker in the orginal trilogy**

Ozai: Is that so? I did now know that.

Joker: Congratulations on being voiced by him. Even though you didn't get to do much in the series like me.

Ozai: What are you talking about? I was the Phoenix King. I was going to use Sozin's comet to wipe out the Earth Nation and I came close to defeating the Avatar.

Joker: Before you got your butt kicked and then lost your bending to the same kid.

Ozai: Oh your one to talk. You got killed by a kid.

Joker: In the unrated version yes, but in the rated version I was the cause of my own death.

Ozai: How is that any…

Narrator: Silence! If you two have a problem go deal with it outside. Now on to the second question: **How come Avatar never answers questions people really wanted ansered on tv**

Aang: What does he mean?

Narrator: He mean why is it on the show questions that are asked to you guys are never answered. Like the ones about Jinora asking Katara what happened to Zuko's mom when the show came out before the comic with the mom was out. And the other is what happened to Azula, along with Sokka.

Aang: Oh well we do try to answer the questions on TV, but we were told not to say anything to keep people guessing.

Korra: Our show is the same, but only until the comics come out. As for Sokka and Azula, well if we ever get our own comics then your questions will be answered.

Narrator: But we have to wait months for them to come out, which sucks. Anyways on with the third question: **what would happen if the Avatar got to cjoose their succers like there dieing and see somoe in front of them and just give them the power**

Aang: I wouldn't mind having a student to pass on my teachings to, but since I'm dead I'm sure Korra would like to do that.

Korra: I really would. I can see Jinora being the next Avatar. If I have to keep to the Avatar cycle though then I'll find someone who won't make the same mistakes I did.

Narrator: If the next one is an Earthbender then I say, good luck. Question four is up: **whats the afterlife like? I just been asking a lot of questions recently and seen a lot of stuff I wonder if everything we do will mean anything or will jus mean 0. So whats it like.**

Aang: Well, it's peaceful and different than what I was expecting to be. Although I do miss Katara and my friends.

Azula: I wouldn't know what it's like since they never said if I lived or died.

Sokka: I'm sure if you did move on then you would go from what I heard to another place in the afterlife where bad guys go.

Ozai: It's not a lot of fun.

Deadpool: I wouldn't know about the afterlife since I can't fucking die, which is awesome! But it sucks since I can't be with my lady Death.

Narrator: Dude, you're not from the Avatar series. Go away.

Deadpool: You're such a killjoy you know that?

Narrator: Shut up, now on with the last question: **upload more eosiodes than one.**

Korra: Is he talking about my show?

Narrator: The only one that is still on.

Korra: Oh, well I keep telling them to upload more episodes like they did with season 3. But the network said no and they decided to upload an episode each week.

Narrator: Yeah, I want to see more episodes instead of waiting one each week. Now on with the next author who has a question. This is from Count Raptor: **wait a minute if that wasn't coffee then what the heck did that general guy give Aang that made him face plant into a wall during that avatar state mumbo jumbo!?**

Aang: Oooooh that's coffee. I didn't know that. Wow, you guys really like drinking those strong drinks huh?

Narrator: You should see what happened when I gave Tenzin's kids some of that coffee…it wasn't a pretty sight.

Toph: I think it's pretty good. That's what I used for my kids when I didn't have any milk and they both turned out just fine.

Lin: Mom, you never gave us coffee. You gave that to Aang's kids when you babysat for them.

Toph: Oh that's right. I guess I was too busy that I forgot which kid I gave the coffee too and which ones I didn't. Still things turned out well for everyone.

Lin: Not for Katara who was mad at you for weeks.

Toph: Sugar-Queen always gets mad, but she gets over it.

Narrator: Nice, next it's…Guest who I think is the same person so I'll answer both questions that were left: **to sokka I'll trade you the boomerang for either zuko's blue spirit mask or aang's glider your choice.**

Sokka: Zuko said he dropped the mask at a lake at Ba Sing Se so that's out…hey Aang can I borrow your glider?

Aang: No!

Sokka: Come on! I'm sure you can get a new one.

Aang: Not going to happen.

Sokka: Darn it! Okay, well is there anything else you would want? Maybe Momo?

Aang: Momo is not for sale or to be traded with.

Narrator: Too late there, Sokka already gave me Momo last week. He is so fluffy! Anyways time for the next question: **Pretty much all the ATLA cast: What were your reactions to your LOK selves?**

Aang: I don't mind Korra, even though I think she needed to learn to be patient during season one and let go of her temper in season two.

Katara: Is Asami supposed to be my LOK self? If so I don't mind and I think she is a cool character to have. Granted I wish he did more in season two like in season one, three, and right now. But I think she is a great character and looking forward to seeing what else she is going to do.

Sokka: I think Bolin is okay, but he needs some help with the jokes. Luckily for him I know plenty of awesome jokes.

Zuko: I doubt that and if Mako is supposed to be my LOK self then I think he has done a good job in season one and three. Season two I think he needed some work done, but I can't deny he has done a great job as a character.

Toph: I think Lin needs to loosen up some more and stop having a stick up her butt. She may be my daughter, but I wish she would bend the rules a little like I did when I was young.

Narrator: You mean blowing a hole in the house?

Toph: Exactly.

Narrator: I don't think that counts as bending the rules, but oh well. Who am I to question the Melon Lord? Anyways time for the last question and this is to you Korra: **How'd you get so strong and buff? I mean, Katara, Aang, and everyone else didn't get more muscle through training, at least not that I could see.**

Korra: That's probably because I began my training since I was four years old. They gave me healthy food to eat and put me through so many training exercises for thirteen years. So of course I'm going to be like I am now. Aang and the others from what I heard they didn't train much until later on before the series began.

Narrator: That explains everything and you look good girl.

Korra: Thank you very much.

Narrator: Anyways, here is the last question from aceman88 who wrote five questions. So let's start with the first one is to Jinora: **Has anyone ever told you that you look like Aang when you shaved your head?**

Jinora: I have been getting a lot of messages about that and I know that now. That's why I let my hair grow back so I don't get confused for Aang.

Narrator: Good thing too before people ask why Kai is dating Aang.

Jinora: Just get on with the next question, please.

Narrator: Fine, anyways the second question is to Bolin: **How did you come from being a good guy to a villain's lackey? (I mean it's obvious that Kuvira is a bad guy)**

Bolin: She's not a bad guy. I mean yeah granted her methods are sometimes a little harsh, but she is only doing them to unite the Earth nation.

Narrator: Dude, you are so a lackey. It's pretty obvious and that's why no one likes you anymore.

Bolin: What do you mean? People still like me, right?

Deadpool: Nope and many say you are getting killed off. In fact I might do that on my FanFic.

Narrator: Stop interrupting dude and since when did you have a FanFic?

Deadpool: Since the beginning of time and spaces, and because I want to show everyone how awesome I am. More than Bolin here.

Bolin: You know what? I don't care what you guys think. I know what we're doing is right because of all the good we do for people.

Narrator: Aww how cute. Spoken like a true lackey. Anyways, that's enough for the lackey Bolin. It's time for the third question and it's to everyone's favorite funny ponytail warrior, Sokka: **How do you feel about being the only one of the original series' main characters to not have any significant role in 'LOK' besides a very short cameo?**

Sokka: I admit I really wish I would have more time on the show instead of just that short cameo you mentioned. I mean everyone except for Suki and I got more time on the show.

Narrator: Yeah and I bet many wouldn't mind seeing you use that sword of yours again. Oh well, at least you get to appear more in the comics.

Sokka: That is true, I'm glad for that.

Narrator: All right, time for the next question to Densa: **Has any guys flirted with you after mistaking you for a girl or your sister? Or at least consider getting a haircut that doesn't make you look like a girl?**

Densa: I never as you say got confused for my sister or as a girl. As you can see there is a clear differences between us.

Densa shows a picture of him and his sister.

Narrator: The only difference I see is she has makeup and elastic hair bands.

Densa: Exactly.

Narrator: Um, okay well I guess the whole haircut wouldn't be so bad if she doesn't have the makeup or hair bands…or being always with each other.

Eska: What is wrong with that?

Narrator: Um never mind please go away.

Eska approaches the narrator.

Eska: You amuse me, I will make you mine.

Narrator: Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie Pie appears and attacks the two siblings putting them in a sack.

Pinkie Pie: Where do you want them?

Narrator: Far away from here and never bring them back!

Pinkie Pie: Okey Dokey Lokey.

Narrator: Okay, let's move on and this is a warning to everyone…NEVER ASK A QUESTION ABOUT THOSE TWO AGAIN! Now, let's move on with the next question, which is to everyone except for the crazy twins: **If there is an Avatar after Korra (i.e. a new series after Korra's ends), do you think the new Avatar, or any future ones, should learn some 'forbidden' bending just in case? By 'Forbidden' I mean mostly 'Blood Bending'.**

Korra: No, I don't think that's such a good idea. However, learning to overcome being under the control should be something a future Avatar should do.

Aang: I agree, I was under control of blood bending twice. It's a horrible feeling.

Katara: I know that's true.

Zuko: Didn't you use blood bending that one time on that fire bender?

Katara: Shut it!

Tenzin: Mother! Is this true?

Katara: Oh it was long ago before you kids were born.

Korra: Still, why did you do that?

Katara: I was mad, okay? I was going through some problems and I only did it that one time.

Toph: You sure, Sugar-Queen? I can tell if you're lying or not.

Katara: Don't you have a swamp to go back to?

Narrator: Easy ladies, no need to fight. If you do then take it outside. Now then, on with the next question from shadow ninja: **to katara technically no one knew what blood bending was besides you and hama and it would have died with hama in time anyway and no one would know but by making blood bending illegal it not only told people about it it also made people to want to try it out so smooth move real smooth.**

Katara: I didn't make the law. I just told my friends about it and they decided to make it into a law.

Toph: I agree with the ninja. You guys shouldn't have told other people about it and how it works.

Katara: We never said how it works, just what it is.

Toph: Same thing.

Narrator: The blind one speaks the truth. All right, now that's the end of the questions. I want to thank Greymon Leader Batx Flashpoint, Count Raptor, Guest, Guest, aceman88, and Shadow Ninja for the questions you send. I hope you guys like the answers from the characters and…

Eska appears with purple betrothal necklace that has a carved skull in the center and spikes along the middle.

Eska: We shall wed at sunset, you may express your joy through tears.

Narrator: Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie tackles the woman through the window as they begin to fight.

Narrator: No more questions involving her! To the Anti-Eska panic room!

**Deadpool: So, while the Narrator hides from his future fiancé I guess it is up to the Merc with the mouth to end things for him. If you guys have any questions you want to send for all the characters to answer then leave them on reviews or through his FanFic PM. If you guys like how the answers went then leave some reviews, but if you don't then there's going to be a lot of explosions going around. See you all next time and by then the Narrator will married to his new bride.**

**Narrator: No he won't!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the new chapter everyone and I hope you all like how this goes. I also just finished watching Big Hero 6. Once again does a good job with another animated movie. I am so glad November is here to bring us movies we can go watch. October, you disappointed me. **

**Now go in the corner and come up with some good horror movies for next year. Anyways, thanks again guys for the questions. I hope you like the response from the characters for this chapter. Also thank you for not having any Eska questions, that woman is nuts! **

**Now then let's get on with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Avatar the Last Airbender and the Legend of Korra. Also hopefully any questions will not involve Slender Man. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Chapter III**

Narrator: Okay so the first question is from EliteSlayer103 and it is to Korra: **how does it feel to be referenced to pacific rim when you were fighting your Uncle.**

Korra: Oh I love that movie, especially the giant fighting robots. But yeah I heard people say my fight with Unalaq was like from Pacific Rim. I don't see it much since Unalaq wasn't a giant alien monster from another world and I wasn't using a giant robot suit…yet. Hey Asami, is it ready yet?!

Asami: Not yet Korra, but just a few more days and I'll have it ready.

Korra: Sweet.

Narrator: Are you guys making a giant robot?

Korra: Noooo…you didn't see anything, right?

Narrator: I see no evil, I speak no evil, I hear no evil. Anyways, on to the next question from TitoNYC: **It's a shame that the Legend of Korra is almost over...Here's my question: Okay, I know this is an awkward question, but Korra, do you still have feelings for Mako?**

Korra: I do a little, but it's not really an awkward question to ask me that. We both know we still care about each other, but what wasn't meant to be it wasn't meant to be. At least we ended things on good terms. At least better than last time.

Narrator: At least you didn't do what Lin did after Tenzin broke up with her. Anyways, time for the next question from Count Raptor: **wait so legend of korra is almost over? if so then YES YES FREAKING YES! and to the airbender cast who would win in a fight aang vs michael meyers?**

Ikki: Wow, someone is excited to see the show end.

Meelo: Probably is a big fat jerk.

Jinora: Guys be nice. Everyone has their opinion about the show. Some hate it and some don't. Let's just answer the question.

Meelo: Fine, but who is Michael Myers?

Narrator: A horror movie killer.

Ikki: Oh dad doesn't let us watch any horror movie.

Meelo: Yeah, he thinks we'll get nightmares. But I'm not afraid and I don't think grandpa Aang would be too. He could send that Michael guy flying.

Jinora: Well since I never saw the movie either I don't think I can give a good answer. But yeah I agree with Meelo, our grandpa could probably beat the guy.

Kai: Well I saw the movie, both the original and remake…I say Aang could beat this guy. Even though I never met him, from what Jinora told me he could beat him.

Opal: I saw the movie once with my brothers who liked it. I got scared after watching him first appear so I didn't get to see the rest.

Narrator: So, you don't know who would win then?

Opal: Yes, sorry.

Narrator: It's fine, and since Tenzin did not want to answer this question since he feels that it would make no sense for his father to go up against a monster like Myers blah, blah, blah I blanked out what he said next. Now on to the next question from Guest: **to sokka ya know what Im just gonna give it back here's one half and here's the other I found it in two different cereal boxes and narrator enjoy your bride mwhahahahahahaha!**

Sokka: Why was it in two different cereal boxes?

Narrator: I don't know, but don't even mention that evil woman! She is not my bride!

Sokka: You sure? Because I think I spotted her trying to break into the house.

Narrator: I'm not worried. I have Pinkie Pie and Deadpool on watch. I promised them if they keep her away from me then the sequel to this will involve them.

Sokka: Q and A for My Little Pony and Deadpool?

Narrator: If they get the job then, yes. Now go play with your broken toy.

Sokka: It's not a toy!

Narrator: If it came from the cereal box it is either food or a toy. Now on to Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint who send me five questions. First you are welcome my friend and here is question one: **narraitor don't be a jerk to bolin he tried to escape her and got punished**

Narrator: I wasn't being a jerk. I was just telling the truth and nothing but the truth. Now yes he finally did something good, but I still don't like him. Second question is to Korra: **do you feel you have gained anngs nature not to kill no matter who**

Korra: I think I have. I mean before I would fight first instead of trying to find a peaceful solution. When Zaheer captured the Airbenders I knew that fighting him wouldn't work since it would get the Airbenders hurt. I knew since then that I would try finding a way for a peaceful solution, although with who I am up against now that might be a problem.

Narrator: Oh yeah, crazy metal lady is nuts. Now if you guys had Magneto on your side that might all change. Now then time for the third question: **if Daredevil exsited in your universe he would be cooler than all of you put togather (Juat kidding yo would all rock)**

Korra: Well, I wouldn't mind if Daredevil did exist in our world. I think he would be a great ally and would be able to handle any bad guys that try stopping him.

Toph: Yeah, he's kind of like me. Only he isn't as awesome as me.

Korra: I don't know. He is pretty cool without…

Toph sends Korra flying out of the house through Earth bending.

Narrator: Stop damaging my house!

Toph: She started it.

Narrator: I don't care. Just stop with the bending! Anyways here is the fourth question, which I am assuming is for everyone? I think: **would it be cool if the next avatar wa evil**

Aang: Why would it be cool? I think it would be bad for a lot of people.

Korra: Especially if the Avatar learns all four elements. Did you not see what Aang did to an entire army in the North Pole?

Aang: Imagine if the evil Avatar could transform into a giant spirit form like Korra.

Korra: Oh that would be bad for a lot of people.

Narrator: Would be interesting, but wouldn't matter much since technology since to be dominating, especially if Varrick makes whatever crazy metal lady wants.

Korra: Seriously, what does she want from that thing?

Narrator: I don't know, we need to continue watching to find out. Anyways, here is the last question which I am guessing is for me or what? Just read it and let me know what you guys think: **who would you want to have baby wit from lok**

Korra: I think it is to you…maybe.

Aang: Well it can't be to us since well we're not young anymore.

Sokka: Or probably alive…seriously am I alive or not?

Toph: I know I'm alive and no I don't want another kid. I mean I wouldn't mind, but if I was young yes and with anyone from the current show, nope.

Katara: Same here…even though people still want me to be paired with Zuko.

Toph: You are single and he is probably single too.

Katara: Oh shut up and go back to the swamp.

Toph: We both know the truth Suger-Queen.

Narrator: Anyways, if I was a character on the show maybe Korra since I think Asami might be ending up with Mako…or Korra.

Korra: Why do people still continue to think I'm getting paired with Asami? We're just friends!

Asami: Just ignore them. They want to think that way, let them. Now let's go grab some lunch together.

Korra: Okay…as friends guys! We're just hanging out as friends.

Toph: Then why does your heart beat faster when you and her hang out?

Korra: Shut up!

Narrator: Nice, looks like someone likes a certain black hair girl. Now then, the next question is from Guest…again I think: **to toph did anyone find out about what happened at the serpent's pass? and to the others what was that snake/dragon thing!?**

Toph: No and if you value your life you will not say what happened.

Suki: You mean about that time you thought I was Sokka, but instead you kissed me?

Toph: Zip it! As for the snake/dragon thing. I don't know what both of them look like. I'm blind, remember?

Korra: Wow, you kissed Suki?

Toph: I said zip it!

Katara: Toph, everyone who has watched the show know about that. So it's not a big secret.

Toph: WHAT!

Narrator: Oh yeah, some even paired you with Katara.

Katara: I heard of that, not cool guys.

Toph: You guys are lucky I can't read your names. Otherwise I would hunt you all down.

Narrator: Hey! No threatening my readers. Now, let's move on with the final question and it is from Shadow Ninja for Korra: **I saw the commercial for the next season and what happened to you!? you look like you got run over by 10 subway trains!**

Korra: I was going through some tough times. Don't worry, I'm all better now.

Narrator: Except when you got your ass kicked by crazy metal lady?

Korra: Okay, I will get better and I will beat her next time we meet. After all we did get to see me wear my old attire and team up with my friends again. So surely that means things get better next time, right?

Narrator: We can only hope girl. We can only hope, especially if you are going to stop crazy lady. So anyways, thank you to EliteSlayer103, TitoNYC, count raptor, Guest, Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint, Guest again, and Shadow Ninja for the questions you send. We hope you like the response from the characters and will like what happens next time.

Korra: Can I finish with this part?

Narrator: Yeah, go for it.

**Korra: Okay, so next time guys is going to be the last Q and A for this story. However, the next chapter will be out when the show is over. That way the ending of this story can be connected with the show, and we can get a lot of questions from you guys on the finale. Now we don't know when the show will end, probably until December, but when it ends you will all know.**

**Narrator: So please be patient and we promise next time we will have all your questions answered.**

**Korra: I thought you said I could end this part?**

**Narrator: Right, sorry. Go for it.**

**Korra: All right, so if you guys have any questions you want to be send then send them through review or FanFic PM. Just no negative or hateful comments please. If you do then you will feel the wrath of the Avatar…kidding. So take care guys and see you all next time.**

**Narrator: Just remember, no Eska questions! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome everyone to the final chapter of the Q & A story for Avatar the Last Airbender. Yeah, such a shame it is ending especially with the Legend of Korra ending as well. But I'm glad I was able to upload this in time for Christmas. So this is my gift to you guys for all the questions you have send and the support for this story.**

**I hope you all like the response of the questions and you will like the response for this one from the characters. Also before I forget I made a poll to vote on which story is the best of this year. This is probably not up there since I am focusing on stories that are well favorite by a lot of people. Others like the Q & A stories, but it didn't make the polls, sorry.**

**Now then let's get on with the disclaimer before the final chapter begins. I don't own anything from Avatar the Last Airbender and the Legend of Korra. Also thanks to everyone who left their questions from the previous chapters and for this chapter as well. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter everyone! **

**Chapter IV**

Narrator: Now let's get started first with Count Raptor who left three questions: **to airbenders why are you all bald seriously! you can still see the arrow tatoos with hair ya know oh and bolin I paid deadpool 100$ to blow you up! :)**

Bolin: Wait, what?!

Narrator: Don't worry about it I kicked him out and can't come back in. Anyways, couldn't get the other airbenders but I did get some that you all know.

Kai: I don't know why we have to shave our heads. I do know is I never shaved mine and it is going to stay that way.

Jinora: That's because anytime dad came looking for you to shave your head you kept hiding from him or took off.

Kai: For good reason. Anyways, not all of us got tattoos, only Jinora did because it is a sign of her being a master.

Jinora: And please don't send any questions about me looking like grandpa Aang. I heard all the jokes already so quit it.

Bolin: Back to what he said about Deadpool. Why do you want to blow me up?

Narrator: I don't know. This was before I guess you helped the others out against Kuvira. Anyways, on with the next question: **to eska what is your favorite weapon? **What did I say about Eksa?! No questions of that evil crazy woman.

Jinora: Haven't you finished dealing with this problem?

Narrator: I did. I got a restraining order against her, but that is not going to stop her. I swear she is stalking me.

Kai: Wait, wasn't she supposed to marry Bolin?

Bolin: Yeah, but we ended it on good terms and now she doesn't. I'm with Opal anyways.

Narrator: Well we didn't end it on good terms. That is why she is not going to…

Eska broke down the door and came in with an axe made from ice.

Eska: You and I have some unfinished business to attend to.

Narrator: Wade! I will pay you 500 bucks to get rid of her!

Deadpool kicks Eska out through the window and takes the money.

Deadpool: Your wish is my lunch…

He then turns towards Bolin and talks like Arnold from the Terminator.

Deadpool: I'll be back…for you.

Deadpool takes off to fight Eska.

Bolin: All this for 100 bucks?!

Narrator: He will do anything for money. Anyways, time for the next question and hopefully it doesn't involve the brother: **to airbender cast why did all the warriors leave the South Pole they should have at least left one or two warriors stay and protect their home and no sokka you don't count!**

Sokka: Hey! I am a great warrior and I defended our home when dad left.

Katara: There wasn't anything to defend us from since the Fire Benders never came back until we found Aang. Anyways, dad and the others left to help fight against the Fire Nation. They did this by helping protect the coast of the Earth Kingdom near Ba Sing Se. At least that is what dad told us.

Sokka: Even so I still would have defended our home.

Katara: If Aang didn't come back I think Zuko would have taken it.

Narrator: Sorry Sokka, but the lady has a point. Now on to the next question from the next Guest who send some questions…at least I think it is the same Guest: **t****o crazy metal lady why do people call you crazy metal lady? I dont watch legend of korra that much.**

Narrator: Crazy metal lady is Kuvira, so answer away crazy metal lady.

Kuvira: First of all don't call me that and secondly people call me that because they think I am insane. They think what I am doing is crazy, but it isn't. What I am trying to do is unite the entire Earth Kingdom and bring order back to it. I am not insane.

Narrator: So you say. Now to the second question: **My question is to korra how did you feel when finally beat kuvira's ass because she deserve's it for what she did to all the the people you know and love.**

Korra: I was just glad to end the battle. Kuvira's goal was not a bad one, but how she did it was the problem. Forcing people to join, threatening them with war, and using a super weapon only showed people she was not different from the Earth Queen who was a tyrant. I am glad I was able to bring in Kuvira to justice and things ended well.

Narrator: With you and Asami walking off into the spirit world. I bet you two are together now.

Kuvira: That does explain the rumors from the fans.

Korra: Oh shut it narrator and get on with the next questions!

Narrator: Fine, sheesh crabby much? Okay so here is the next question which is to you and Asami: **are you two now together as lesbians?**

Korra's face begins to turn red.

Korra: No comment! Next question!

Asami: Why? I don't mind answering. People pair us both on FanFic all the time.

Korra: Well I prefer not to answer it and please don't.

Asami: Fine, but if your other questions have anything to do like us kissing then that is a big yes.

Korra: Asami!

Narrator: I knew it! Anyways, let us move on before Korra goes all Avatar state on us and tries to destroy my home. This is to Kuvira: **do you feel sorry for all the people you hurt?**

Kuvira: I did regret some of it, but I was trying to unite the nations. I knew that doing it wouldn't be easy and there would be resistance. But I just wanted a nation united together instead of it being separated or being in chaos like it was when I went to fix it. I know one thing though, I won't regret hurting that red spandex idiot if he doesn't stop sending me love mails.

Narrator: Trust me, others will deal with him when he least expects it. Now time for the last question, which is to you Aang and the cast: **how do you feel about the last scene of Korra and Asami?**

Teznin: What scene? What is this Guest talking about?

Lin: We'll show you later and I have to say I did not expect that. Then again after her breakup with Mako and the two girls spending so much time together it isn't much of a surprise how it went.

Suyin: Reminds me of that time I had a little experiment with this girl I met.

Opal: Wait, what?

Narrator: Yes, what?

Suyin: Never mind, anyone else wants to add their opinion about this question?

Bolin: I didn't see it coming and I guess that explains why you never got back with them, Mako.

Mako: No comment.

Jinora: I think it is kind of romantic. They start out as friends, but as time passes by they begin to fall in love and then get together.

Korra: That's it, I am going to kill this Guest guy or gal now.

Asami: Korra, come on settle down. They are just questions. At least you didn't read this one story where you are with Lin who has a…

Korra: I'm not listening! I'm not listening! Move on to the next author please!

Narrator: Fine, you big baby. Next questions are from Jokermask18: **I've got no questions: Korra: are you sad about your show ending? I am. You rock.**

Korra: First of all this does count as a question. Secondly, thanks I know I rock. And third I am sad the show ended. I mean I love how it was going and how many enjoyed watching our show. I also enjoy reading the stories they made, but I knew it wouldn't last forever and at least it ended well. Maybe one day we'll get our own animated movie, but until then thanks guys for all the support for the show.

Narrator: We are so glad it ended well and I will miss watching it. Now time for the second question: **The ATLA cast: my previous question was actually about the older versions of yourself that Korra has met. Are you proud of your future selves?**

Katara: I am, especially to see how far Korra has come. She has proven herself to be a great Avatar and I know Aang would be proud.

Aang: I am proud and glad she was able to make it to where she is despite all the bad things that happened. In the end she got through them with some help and she became the Avatar I knew she could become.

Toph: I'm just glad to know I can still kick butt and be awesome.

Sokka: I'm glad my future-self got to appear, but I wish he appeared more than once.

Zuko: We know, and I'm glad I was able to help Korra as best I could. I will need to talk to my daughter about helping our friends more next time.

Narrator: Yeah, she didn't get to do much, did she? Now for the last question: **Everyone: If the casts of both shows had a burping contest against each other, who would win?**

Everyone from ATLA and LOK: Toph!

Toph: Damn right. I even beat the actor who played me from the Ember Island play.

Deadpool is kicked back into the room covered in cuts.

Deadpool: I want a rematch!

Narrator: Is she gone?

Deadpool: Nope, she took my swords.

He pulls out rocket launcher.

Deadpool: I'll get here though.

He takes off through the window.

Narrator: Okay, so here is the next question from Araku the ValiDrava: **you want questions, you got it here is mine.****Since the current spider-verse event in comics has been headlining with every spider-man/woman/girl/boy/or whatever from all of time and space, how would you feel if a Spider-Man existed in the ALOA/LOK universe**

Korra: Well, everyone is saying Lin is the Spider-Man of our world.

Lin: I don't dress in spandex and swing around on a web.

Toph: Nope, but you do swing around on metal cables.

Lin: I am not Spider-Man!

Korra: I still think it would be cool to see a Spider-Man in our world. Aang's old world though doesn't have much places to swing a web from.

Aang: Ba Sing Se does, but yeah you got a point. It would be cool to see a hero from another world come to ours. We have enough to deal with Deadpool and his obsession with Chimichangas.

Korra: I know that feeling. He won't stop hitting on me.

Deadpool: And I never will. Now time to kill, Bolin.

Bolin: Wait, what?!

Narrator: Is Eska gone?

Deadpool: Nope, she paid me a thousand dollars to take you to her. So once I deal with this guy I will deal with you.

Narrator: Not so fast. I anticipated this and that is why I have a backup plan.

Pressing a button nearby the door opens and in comes Pinkie Pie riding on Kirby.

Deadpool: What is that pinkie horse and pinky blob going to do? Throw a party?

Deadpool begins to laugh until Kirby opens his mouth and sucks him in. Deadpool's mask appears over Kirby's head and pulls out a sword from out of nowhere.

Pinkie: Now let us deal with the crazy lady!

Kirby and Pinkie Pie jump out the window to fight Eska.

Narrator: Now that is a Death Battle I would love to see. Anyways, the last questions are from Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint and the first one is: **what will the next comic be about when Toph's story ends.**

Aang: We have another story set up. At least that is what I was told and maybe we might do one for Korra.

Korra: Oh that would be cool and I hope they go for it.

Narrator: Oh hopefully if they do that they can make an animated movie that won't be made by the last asshole who made the Last Airbender movie. Second question is to Zuko:**Zuko WTF man why did you go to being a bad guy again in cyrtal caves, you kinda ticked off a lot people and wasted a season of morale learning you ass**

Zuko: I think I answered this question before and I explained what happened. I was going through some struggles about what I want to do and about wanting my honor back. I'm sorry for making you mad, but I hope I made up for it by helping the others. Even during the Legend of Korra.

Narrator: Yes you did and how you were able to keep Korra safe during her childhood when you guys captured Zaheer and his crew. Now for the third question, which is to Aang: **I like you but do you ever think maybe you wheregood/bad/ok/ dad to your kids **

Aang: I admit I may have made some mistakes, but in the end my kids ended up growing up well and have helped save the world.

Narrator: Especially Bumi Jr. who did a lot even without bending during season 2: **woman can water bend to fight there's no such as gender weakness everyone is srong in their own ways but gendr doesn't matter and if it does it's just a small.**

Korra: Um yeah it really doesn't matter since we showed how evenly matched men and women can be with bending.

Toph: But to be honest, we women kick the most ass.

Korra: Oh yeah.

Narrator: I would argue with that, but there are more dangerous women in both worlds that I fear saying the wrong word will get me killed. And I have enough to deal with one crazy woman. I don't want to deal with more. Anyways, on to the next question which won't be the fifth one since all the episodes of the final season happened. So time for the sixth which is to Mako: **should you see a doctor you got hit by enegy andit was spiritual.**

Mako: I did and I just need to take it easy for a while. I can't bend or do anything physical until I get better. But other than that no I am fine and thanks for your conerns.

Narrator: I actually thought you were dead, but good to know you weren't. Time for the next question, which is to characters of Korra: **are you happy with your last words?**

Korra: I know I am, but I will miss being on the show with all my friends. We had fun giving the fans a good show and we hope they have plans for us in the future.

Mako: I hope so too and at least things didn't end like last time. With a sad/happy ending. Okay maybe not since what happened to Asami's head.

Asami: At least he redeemed himself to everyone and I got to be with him before it happened.

Bolin: And we got the whole gang back together. So we will miss being on the show, but we are happy to have fans that support us.

Narrator: So true and now the last question is to Lin and he says "congraduts guys im going to miss you all": **what was it like without armour?**

Lin: First of all thanks kid and secondly I have taken it off before, but without it at the end did feel weird. But glad to know the show ended well.

Korra: Yep and thanks everyone for all the questions you gave us. We hope you enjoyed our response and thanks again for everything.

**Narrator: And that's the end guys. We hope you all like how this went and for those who send in the questions, thanks guys. We appreciate it and hope you like the responses. Now I plan to continue making another Q and A, but still working out which one it is. But when I do you will all find out.**

**Pinkie Pie: Oh oh, can it be with our world next?**

**Narrator: Depends, did you take care of Eska?**

**Pinkie Pie: Kirby is dealing with her right now. So?**

**Narrator: Fine, next one will be as promised as My Little Pony Q & A story. I don't think I'll get a lot of people from this story to ask questions about that, but hopefully some will still check it out. Anyways, if you guys like how this went then leave some reviews to let me know what you think. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. I think that is it. Take care guys and Merry Christmas.**

**Kirby comes in dressed as Eska.**

**Kirby/Eska: We will be wed and you will belong to me.**

**Narrator: AHHHH!**


End file.
